


Cuteness overload

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff ball literally, Had to post a fluff after an angsty fic, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark lee wasn't weak. He was as strong as titanium, as unbreakable as nokia 3310, as cold as ice and as firm as a piece of wood....except when he saw lee donghyuck, the love of his life ♡





	Cuteness overload

Mark lee wasn't weak. He was as strong as titanium, as unbreakable as nokia 3310, as cold as ice and as firm as a piece of wood. But whenever he saw lee donghyuck his knees were starting shaking and his heart started beating fast and he could not breathe.

Because lee donghyuck wore loooong sleeved, cute as f.ck, soft and fluffy, oversized sweaters that made him has cute little paws and he looked so god damn cute and mark lee was so weak for it. So weak for him.

And lee donghyuck had that beautiful, shiny smile that could make the sun get jealous by how bright it was. And lee donghyuck had that perfectly tanned, BEAUTIFUL skin that made mark want to never stop looking at him. And lee donghyuck had those deer like, dark, BIG, brown eyes that mark just wanted to get lost in. And lee donghyuck had that cute little TINY nose that made mark's eyes get teary everytime he sniffed. And lee donghyuck had those soft looking pair of cheeks that mark just wanted to caress and squeeze and KISS. And lee donghyuck had those pair of rose shaded, SUPER SOFT looking, plumb lips that mark just wanted to peck a thousands kisses on it.

And lee donghyuck was lee donghyuck and mark lee was so hopelessly, so helplessly in love with him...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mark hyuuuung" 

Mark could feel his knees getting weak just by hearing that sweet, cheerful, honey voice calling his name.

"Yes hyuckkie ?"

The said boy, hyuckkie, tiptoed and pecked his favorite hyung's cheek sweetly.

"I love youuuuu"

Mark smiled, even though he was dying on the inside, and petted his best friend's head.

"I love you too hyuckkie"

"Yaaaaaaay" the light brown haired boy jumped up and down while holding onto the blonde haired one's arm tightly "hyunggie loves me too"

It took everything of mark to not pull the adorable boy in front him into a tight hug and pecks kisses alllllll over his cute little face.

"Hyung hyung hyung"

"Yes hyuckkie ?"

Donghyuck checked around with his eyes and leanes forward to mark to whisper "i gotta tell you something"

Mark, who got SO curious about what he will say, leaned more and whispered back "what what hyuckkie ?? What will you say ??"

"Come closer hyung" donghyuck said and mark did come closer to him and BAM! DONGHYUCK PECKED HIS LIPS!!!!

Mark froze, his eyes widened and lips opened in shock and he stayed like that for a good 5 minutes before donghyuck giggled, pecked his lips again and ran away with a cute scream.

"I KISSED MARK HYUNG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

"DONGHYUCK WHAT THE DUCK IS GOING ON??"

"NANA!! NANA I KISSED MARK HYUNG!!!"

"YOU WHAT???!!"

"I KISSED MARK HYUNG!!!"

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!"

Mark smiled at the conversation he,and probably the whole entire sm bulding, heard and shook his head in disbelief of what just had happened. Donghyuck just "kissed" him. Out of blue. Without giving any reasons. Without saying that he likes him, in "that" way or without even asking "can i kiss you??". He just did it. But thinking about it again mark thought "well thats something expected from donghyuck". What made mark smile like an idiot tho, was knowing it was both of their first kisses. He knew it was donghyuck's first kiss too like how it was his own and the thought of his hyuckkie giving his first to no one else but to him made his insides go crazy, butterflies in his stomach, heart is beating fast, lungs says "i canNOT GET ANY OXYGEN INSIDE!!!" And hands says "omg im SHAKING!!!"

So he just stood there, smiling like an idiot, thinking about how much in love he is with his one and only hyuckkie...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donghyuck"

"Yes hyunggie??"

Mark choked on his saliva when donghyuck looked at him curiously with his big brown eyes.

They were lying on mark's bed, hugging each other softly like how they do every night.

"Why did you kiss me today?"

Donghyuck giggled again and hid his face in mark's neck before saying a muffled "cause i love you hyung"

Mark pushed his away a bit, gently and looked at him in the eye, hands cupping his face, fingers caressing his soft cheeks.

"You love me hyuckkie ?"

Donghyuck blushed and nodded "y-yes i do hyung"

A sweet smile came up to mark's lips and the loving look in his eyes for donghyuck grew bigger.

"I love you too hyuckkie"

Donghyuck's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Y-you do hyunggie ???"

Mark nodded this time and leaned forward to peck his now lover's cheek.

"I do"

Donghyuck froze a bit before hiding his face in mark's neck again.

"Oh my god hyung. I wasn't ready for it. I'm.....oh my god."

Mark just laughed, held donghyuck tighter and pulled him closer to his chest.

"Same hyuckkie same."

"Hyung i love you" donghyuck said and pecked a soft kiss on mark's neck.

"I love you too hyuck" mark said and kissed donghyuck's head softly.

And they fell asleep slowly in each other's warm, sweet embrace...


End file.
